Save Hollow Bastion and Defeat the MCP
Ben is heading to the Castle and fighting the Heartless Back to our Heroes They are almost at the I/O Tower Tron: We're almost there! Then Heartless block them Ace: Move away! They are fighting them and they made it to I/O Tower Meanwhile Ben is typing the computer Master Control: Warning. User control is terminated indefinitely. Ben: Aw Man! Kai: Ben. Let me try. Ben gave her the disk Master Control: This is your final warning. Stop at once! Kai: What about this? She put the Disk on the computer and inserted it Kai: Hope this thing work. Master Control: Want? What are you loading? Meanwhile Our Heroes is staring at the I/O Tower Tron: What's taken it so long? Ace: Ben! Hurry! Then it's Glowing. Tron: Yes! Ace: Alright! Tron bring out the Disk and held it up. And then the Disk is Floating and shot up in the I/O Tower, and then it's coming back and Tron grab it Wile: What's look like? Tron: Looks strange. Daffy: That's Wiseman power. Tron: What? There's a power boost for me. And flight routines for the solar sailer! Ace: So... we are set to go? Tron: Well, like you Users animal say... we won't know till we give it a try! We'll need a sailer to each the MCP, so let's get to the simulation hFangar! They went to Solar Sailer and they are off to the MCP Tron: You better keep a lookout. The MCP would never gonna waltz in. Then Heartless Appeared, they are fighting them and they defeated it. And now they arrived their destination Tron: The MCP is straight ahead. Ace: Time to finish this, once and for all. They made it here, and they saw Sark the Cat Ace: That's him. Who's he? Tron: Sark the Cat. The MCP number two animal. Sark: Insignificant fools! Your time is up! Prepare for deresolution! They fighting him and they defeated him Sark: You're very strong, Tron. Tron: I'm also better than you. Sark: We... would have made a great team... He throw the Disk to Sark and he's down Tron: Now for the MCP. They are looking at the Rotation Head Ace: That one is the MCP? Tron: Yep. Creepy, isn't he? Then the Rotation Head has stop Master Control: Tron. Don't you understand. We don't need Users. We've advanced- they're superfluous. Be a part of me, and together the world will be ours to control! Tron: MCP. You still don't get it, don't you? Master Control: Sark.... Sark! All my function are now yours! He use his function on the Cat and he got so huge They are fighting them and they have been Defeated Tron: We did it! He is celebrating Ace: I like that move you did. Tron: I got it from a friend of mine. Even for you. Of course, I do have a silly limit like my friend did. Who was a Security Program like me. Ace: Alright, then I'll tweak your Program when I get back to the user World. Tron: You? Maybe we better not try that. Ace: Well... how about it, you Guys? Humor Tron? Or Funny Tron? Sounds great? Daffy: Yep! Tron: Alright. Alright. But before I crash- Ace, Daffy, Wile, Taz and all the User out there... Thank you... You really helped me. You made me so much stronger. You taught me what friendship means to me. And, I'll never forget it. As soon as I met you, I knew we were going to defeat the MCP and free the system. He hugged them and he's gonna a leave Ace: Where are you going? Tron is going to jump at the Light Abyss All: (Gasp) Ace: Tron! He has been disappeared Ace: Tron... Then the Space Paranoid is Shaking Meanwhile Kai is typing the computer, Gwen has arrived Gwen: Things are settling down in town! The only Heartless left anywhere are the local variety. And it looks like there are fewer than before. Kai: Now if we can just get those four back in one piece... And then they have return from the computer Kai: You're back. Gwen: Great to see you. Ace: Yeah... so how was the town? Gwen: They are okay. Kai: Not a single trace of the MCP, either. Everything's back to normal. We made it. They saw them look so sad Gwen: Why are look so sad? What happen? Daffy: Tron the Dog has disappeared. Ace: And we promise we'll see him again. Then they heard a alarm Daffy: What the? The Computer is talking and it was Tron the Dog Tron: Hello, everyone. System is up, and really for User input. Ace: Tron! Tron: Stay in touch! Ace: Yeah. Daffy touch the computer Daffy: You're okay! Tron: Hey, stop that! That tickled! Wile: Tron is... tickled? They are filing with him Ace: How you like that? Tron: Please, stoo that! Kai: It looks like Tron is hanging around those guys so much. Tron: Wait! Just a moment. My friend shows me something he dug up frim the system archives. You can see the town back when it was first build. It Glowing Meanwhile Rook, Ben and Kevin saw the light Ben: That's right. I remember that town. Meanwhile Everything look shiny, and Max saw it Max: Looks like they did it. Wiseman: Hmm, I am so happy that we got the Town's name again. They saw a Beams of Light And our Heroes looks so happy Kai: And I think the town has its name once.. Ace: Really? Kai: It's.... Radiant Garden. Category:Crossovers